The invention relates to a needle holder that is suitable, in general, for needles and, in particular for embroidery needles, for example, Schifflin needles.
Embroidery machines, in particular large embroidery machines, are provided with needle rods, each having on its end a clamping device for a needle. The needles are also referred to as embroidery needles or as Schifflin needles. During the embroidery process, the needle rods are moved back and forth in axial direction in order to repeatedly puncture the needle through a textile product.
The frequent change of needles is necessary.
To do so, document GB 387 073 suggests that needles held on a bar be mounted in a revolver head which, for example, can be moved into four index positions. If one of the four needles held on the revolver head breaks, the revolver head may be rotated forward by 90° in order to bring a new needle into position. The needles are held on the revolver head by means of a clamping claw, which can be tightened or loosened by means of a fastening screw.
Furthermore, document DE-OS 1 927 498 discloses a needle holder in which several needles are held in a pivotable manner. They can be selectively moved into a rest position or a working position. Consequently, threads of different colors can be selected.
It is the object of the invention to provide a possibility for fastening the needles to the needle rods so as to make possible a simple and rapid needle change.